Ex
by Audrey A
Summary: Neo's ex-girlfriend from the matrix is about to be unplugged! {R&R}
1. The Breakup and the Reality

****************************************************  
  
The restaurant was one that never left a person's memory- partly because of the unusual atmosphere, and  
  
partly because of the unusual experiences one would always have. There was a bar with several black leather stools  
  
drilled into the floor with an upper level behind it filled with matching black booths. Glowing skyscraper miniatures  
  
shadowed the walls with their fluorescent purple, pink, and blue colors.  
  
Plants hung from the ceiling and sat on the tables between to two arm chairs in the lounge area. Rock music  
  
barred through unseen speakers. Thomas Anderson slid into a booth and Caitlin slid in across from him. She  
  
beckoned to the waitress and ordered a drink.   
  
"Would you like anything sir?" The waitress in the low-cut top bent down to ask him.  
  
"No thanks," he declined, "I'm fine."  
  
She went off to prepare Caitlin's drink and Thomas focused his attention on the woman in front of him. He  
  
cleared his throat, "Caitlin?"  
  
"Mmm?" She asked, rummaging through her purse in search of her lipstick.   
  
"I, uh, think we need to talk."  
  
"What?" she asked over the music.  
  
"I SAID I THINK WE NEED TO-" the music stopped momentarily to play a new song and a few people  
  
stared at him. "I think we need to talk."  
  
"Sure sweetie- what about?" She rolled the red stick across her luscious lips and didn't look up from her  
  
small compacts mirror.  
  
"I think- we should stop seeing each other." Thomas winced. He wish he could tell her something other than  
  
the speech he'd prepared. He wish he could explain why he'd rather spend the nights with his computer than with  
  
her; why he'd spent more time trying to hook up with strangers than with his girlfriend; or why his second life was  
  
about to take a turn for the best and he had to take the risk and leave the life that included her behind.   
  
"What?" Caitlin stared at him, dumbfound.   
  
"I THINK WE SHOULD-"  
  
"I heard you just fine, Thomas!" She stood up as the waitress put her drink on the table. "But I know you  
  
don't mean it," she forced the words to sound calm, though inside, she was fuming.  
  
"I think I know what I mean, Caitlin! I have a mind of my own!"  
  
"Fine!" She snatched her purse from the table and picked up her drink. "But let me tell you this," she lifted  
  
her glass above his head and tipped her drink, pouring it onto him. "This is the worst mistake of your life."  
  
Thomas sighed and folded his hands, allowing the water to pour down his face and onto his clothing. Let  
  
her have her moment. Caitlin slammed the empty glass on the table and stormed off as the rest of the restaurant  
  
stared at Thomas Anderson thinking he was a real jackass. He sighed and watched Caitlin walk out of his life  
  
forever....or so he thought.   
  
****************************************************  
  
Two Years Later...  
  
Caitlin rubbed her eyes and stared at the computer screen as the instant message popped up.  
  
*Hey grl, still spendin those nitez alone?*   
  
Caitlin sighed and typed her response into the message box, *get a life Daemon*  
  
*hey, ur the 1 whos been sittin @ her puter 4 the last 2yrs*  
  
*and what have u been up 2?*  
  
*livin life gr!*   
  
Caitlin looked at the screen groggily. Sure, ever since she broke up with her boyfriend, her social life had  
  
taken a severe downfall, but she'd been on her computer every night because she was onto something...  
  
Suddenly, the IM chat disappeared and a new message came onto the screen:  
  
~The Matrix has you...~  
  
"What the hell?" Caitlin hammered on the escape button with no luck.   
  
~Go with him, and find the answers...~   
  
The IM chat suddenly reappeared with a new message from her friend Daemon:   
  
*hey, baby, im goin downtown to the club, wanna come wit?* Caitlin felt shivers running up her spine.  
  
*sure, y not?*  
  
A few minutes later, she was at a dance club downtown in a black leather miniskirt and a pink tube top, with  
  
her long blonde hair let down for the first time in months, swinging her hips to the rhythm of the music. Daemon was  
  
in front of her, rubbing her body against his, both were lost in the sounds of the heavy metal music coming from the  
  
huge amps in the corners of the wide room. The dance floor was a crazy mass of bodies, all moving and twisting in  
  
awkward positions. The noise vibrated through Caitlin's stomach, churning her insides.   
  
"You wanna get outta here and head back to my place?" Daemon shouted over the music. Caitlin pushed  
  
away from him, excusing herself to go to the bathroom.   
  
She pushed open the door to the ladies room and leaned against the sink. She dreaded the rest of the night,  
  
knowing that some fun wasn't the only thing Daemon wanted form her. The closed her eyes and waited for the room  
  
to stop spinning. All her questions were supposed to be answered tonight, at this club. But where? She looked up and  
  
saw the reflection of a young woman dressed in black in the mirror.   
  
"Hello Cat."  
  
Caitlin spun around, "Who are you and how do you know that name?" she demanded.   
  
The woman smiled, "I'm Trinity and there isn't much that I don't know about you."  
  
Cat looked past her, remembering the message on the computer, "This is about the Matrix. All my questions  
  
will be answered."  
  
"Not now, Cat. Not here."  
  
"Where?"   
  
Trinity pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, "Are you ready?" There was a pause... "Good, we're  
  
coming." She grabbed Cat's wrist and pulled her out of the bathroom. Cat stumbled in her black high heels and  
  
nearly fell.   
  
They were nearing the club's exit when Daemon appeared. "Where are you going?" he asked her.   
  
"I'm sorry Daemon, but I have to go-"  
  
Daemon grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and she could smell whiskey on his breath, "The only place  
  
you're going is back to my apartment!"  
  
Trinity, who had released her wrist, leapt into the air and hung there momentarily, suspended above the  
  
crowd, before raising her leg and sending Daemon across the room. "Come on!" she shouted to Cat, who stared in  
  
disbelief at what she'd just done.   
  
Trinity pulled her out the door and onto the street. A sleek black car pulled up to the front and Trinity  
  
jumped in and held open the door. Two security guards came running out, Daemon behind them. He pointed at Cat,  
  
who suddenly noticed that the car was pulling away.   
  
"Wait!" she shouted, chasing after it.   
  
Trinity was leaning out the door, extending her arm, "Hurry!"   
  
Cat stumbled in her high shoes, busting a heel and falling on her face in the street.   
  
******************************  
  
"Neo! You weren't supposed to go yet!" Trinity shouted.   
  
Neo spun the wheel and turned the car around, "You said not to cause a scene and those guys were  
  
coming!" he shouted. He floored it and the car lunged forward, leaving skid marks on the pavement.   
  
He pulled up to the fallen woman in the streets and Trinity yanked her into the car and closed the door on  
  
the men who were beating on the car. "Drive!" Trinity shouted as Cat tried to sit up. Blood trickled down her chin  
  
and she wiped it away. "What the hell just happened?" she asked.  
  
"We're taking you to see him."  
  
"Morpheus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
This is my third fic and im still getting used to this so go easy on me please!   
  



	2. Its Time to Wake Up

Neo glanced in the review mirror at the passenger seated beside Trinity and stopped breathing. He  
  
recognized the face....Caitlin. His mind wandered back two years before and he recalled their breakup. He vaguely  
  
remembered it being an unpleasant one. He knew he was never in love with Caitlin, and even if he had thought he  
  
was- it wasn't real anyway. In either case, he was grateful he was wearing sunglasses and hoped she wouldn't  
  
recognize him.   
  
"Pull up in here, Neo." Trinity ordered. Neo gracefully turned the car into a small alley and stepped out.  
  
Trinity helped Cat get to her feet and lead her inside a metal door, coated with graffiti. She paused at looked back  
  
where Neo was leaning against the car, his back to her.   
  
"You coming?" she asked. Cat turned around and Neo walked over to them, his face towards the ground. A  
  
memory burned in the back of Cat's mind, he looked so familiar. But she dismissed the though- she'd never seen this  
  
man in her life, how could she remember him?  
  
Trinity pushed open the door and nodded as Cat warily stepped inside. Neo put his arm around her waist  
  
and went in behind her, closing the door on the dark alley.   
  
********************************  
  
"How long have they been in there?" Trinity asked, pacing down the dirty hallway.   
  
"I dunno," Neo had his hands folded between his legs and his sunglasses lay discarded on the floor.   
  
"What's the matter?" Trinity asked, pulling hers off as well, "You've been awful quiet."  
  
Neo hesitated before answering, "I, uh, I think-"  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open and Morpheus stepped out. Neo stood up in respect and grabbed his  
  
glasses, seeing Cat coming up behind him. "Trinity, bring the car around- Neo, we got agents."   
  
"Agents?" Cat looked at Neo in fear, "What the hell are agents?"  
  
"Come on, Cat," Trinity said, jerking her head towards the door. Cat followed her out.  
  
"How many?" Neo asked.  
  
"Four. Should be a cinch." Morpheus gave him one of his wide rare smiled before he turned around and  
  
followed Trinity, "Meet us at the car."  
  
Cat stopped and let Trinity and Morpheus pass by her, then she paused in the doorway and watched four  
  
men in suits walk over to the man Morpheus called Neo. He said something, then the men swung.  
  
Their fists flew at lightning speed, but Neo moved faster, raising an arm to block or bending over  
  
backwards to avoid their high kicks and punches. She watched in disbelief as Neo back flipped into the air and  
  
soared backwards further then anyone should be bale to do.  
  
She felt an arm grab her and pull her out the door before Morpheus slammed it shut, just as Neo pushed off  
  
of it with his feet and jettisoned himself into the pile of agents, using a back-hand-spring to land on his feet.   
  
Trinity climbed in behind the wheel and Morpheus and Cat climbed in the back seat. A minute hadn't gone  
  
by before Neo walked out very calmly and closed the door quietly behind him. He slid into the passenger seat and  
  
they were on their way.   
  
***********************************  
  
"Have you ever had a dream that you were so sure was real?" Morpheus leaned over Cat as she squirmed in  
  
the seat, the metallic ooze creeping up her arm. Neo couldn't help but smile at the familiar phrase. "What if you  
  
discovered that you couldn't awake from that dream?" 


	3. Thomas!

Neo, Morpheus, and Trinity peered over the unconscious form of Cat as she lay on the white mat in the  
  
hospital ward of the Neb (can't spell it for my life). The long and intimidating needles had been removed and lay in a  
  
bowl of reddish water. Cat was nearly as pale as the room she was in yet was in stable health.   
  
"She's rather strong," Morpheus observed, watching the heart monitor.   
  
"Your telling me," Neo muttered, looking at anything but Cat.   
  
"Hmm?" Trinity asked, moving about Cat and occasionally checking her pulse.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Morpheus touched the monitor lightly a few times with his index finger and the lights dimmed, "Get some  
  
rest; she's getting hers."  
  
Trinity turned off some of the equipment and went out the door, Neo following behind her.  
  
*******************************  
  
Cat opened her eyes and found herself staring at a dreary metal wall. She was laying on her side atop a  
  
grimy mattress that she assumed was a cot. She immediately sat up and looked around the dim room.   
  
"Welcome to the real world, Cat."  
  
Cat jumped at the sound of Morpheus's voice. "Its...true?"  
  
"Come with me," Morpheus led her down the hallway and into the main control room where Trinity was  
  
leaning over a man seated in a chair facing lots of computer monitors. Trinity turned around and smiled  
  
"This is Trinity," Morpheus said, gesturing to the smiling woman in grey.   
  
"And this- is Neo."   
  
Neo raised a hand without turning around.   
  
"We're a bit sort on crew members so your company is quite welcome. Isn't that right?"  
  
"Right," Trinity shook her hand.   
  
"Uh huh." Neo didn't move.  
  
Cat just looked around in disbelief, trying to take it all in.   
  
"Neo?" Morpheus asked, concerned, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"Be polite, Neo," Trinity pulled him to his feet and he unwillingly faced Cat and Morpheus.   
  
Cat face lit up immediately, "Thomas?!"  
  
Morpheus and Trinity both frowned.   
  
"Hey, uh, Caitlin," Neo blushed and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.   
  
"You too know each other?" Trinity asked, still frowning.  
  
"Know each other?" Caitlin asked, forgetting her current situation, "We dated!"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"A long time ago!" Neo quickly put in.   
  
Morpheus looked from Trinity to Neo to Cat.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Cat went on, "You're Neo? The Neo?"  
  
"Uh..." Neo glanced at Trinity, "Yeah?"   
  
"Ohmigosh!" she hugged him and Neo nearly fell over backwards, "I thought I'd never see you again?"  
  
Trinity mouthed Neo a question and he just gave her a pleading look and shrugged, still locked in an  
  
embrace with Cat.   
  
She pulled away and looked him over, "My God. You look exactly the same."  
  
Trinity held his hand and leaned her back against his chest, intertwining their fingers. She smiled at Cat as  
  
nicely as she could, "Neo never mentioned you," she said, a grin still plastered on her face.   
  
Cat stared at her, holding her ex-boyfriends hand, could he have-? "Well," she blushed, "We...broke up."  
  
Neo pretended that he was very interested in the pattern on the floor...  
  
"I assumed," Trinity said, putting her hand lovingly on Neo's cheek. Did this girl get the message yet?  
  
"Say, Trinity," Neo said, gently pushing her away, "Why don't you show Cait- er, Cat around the Neb?"  
  
Trinity's smile flickered for a moment, "Sure. That's a great idea...sweetie."  
  
"Heh heh," Cat laughed nervously, "That' d be great." 


	4. This has GOT to be a dream

As she wandered down the halls of the Nubecawhatever and watched Trinity point out various rooms with  
  
heavy metal doors and exposed pipes, and tried to absorb what this poorly dressed woman was saying, Cat confirmed  
  
that she was defiantly dreaming.   
  
She thought about it when "Morpheus" was babbling about the end of mankind and human batteries, she  
  
considered it when she woke up miles away from the ground with no hair, and she was positive when she saw her ex-  
  
boyfriend walking around on a hovercraft which she was now touring.   
  
"And this is where you'll eat your meals everyday," the woman swung open yet another door which Cat  
  
didn't even bother to look into.  
  
"What was your name again?" she asked ,a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Trinity."  
  
"Oh, riiight. Now I remember. Trinity," she laughed.  
  
"What's so funny? Does my name amuse you?" Trinity scowled at her.   
  
"Oh, no, not at all, 'Trinity'," Cat made quotation marks with her fingers as she repeated the name.   
  
"Jesus Christ," Trinity muttered. She was used to people's strange reactions to the Real World, but this girl  
  
clearly thought she'd wake up any second.  
  
"So," Cat mused, "What's this ship called?"  
  
"The Nubuccecanezer."  
  
Cat couldn't help it- she burst out laughing, clutching her sides and giggling uncontrollably, "The  
  
Nebawhat?!" she gasped.  
  
"The Nubuccecanezer." Trinity said, staring at Cat with disgust.   
  
Cat wiped a tear from her eye, "What did I eat before I went to sleep?"  
  
"I think you still need some rest," Trinity grabbed her wrist and led her back to where Neo and Morpheus  
  
were waiting, watching the computer screens intently. They were whispering as Cat and Trinity walked in.   
  
"Hey everyone!" Cat said, waving at the two men, "What's happening?"  
  
Morpheus raised an eyebrow at Trinity, who just shrugged.   
  
When no one answered, Cat went on, "Oh, hey, Thomas! Your still here! Oh wait- Neo, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Neo stood up, plainly confused, a moment ago she seemed fine.  
  
"Yeah- yeah right! Like I'm supposed to believe that my old boyfriend is the world's greatest computer  
  
hacker? HA!"   
  
Morpheus stood and out his arms on her shoulders, "Listen to me, Cat, you're obviously rejecting the Real  
  
World and I think you need time to clear your head, so I'm gonna have Trinity take you back to your room now-"  
  
Cat shoved him off, "What's with all this Real World shit your throwing in my face?! This is my fricken  
  
dream and I'll do whatever I damn please!"  
  
Trinity started for her, "I've never seen anyone react this way," she murmured.   
  
But Cat was already walking towards Neo, "Well Neo," she said, "Since I'm gonna wake up any second-  
  
I'm going to enjoy this dream as much as possible." She pulled him against her and pressed her lips against his,  
  
trapping Neo in a passionate kiss. Neo was in a total daze and could only stand there.  
  
"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" Trinity literally ripped Cat off of Neo and at that moment,  
  
things in the Nubuccecanezer got pretty ugly. 


	5. Moving on to more Important issues

"Jesus Trinity," Neo laughed as he sat back and tried to make himself comfortable as Tank maneuvered  
  
around behind him, "You knocked that poor girl out cold. It was just a kiss..."  
  
"Shut up, Neo, before I knock you out cold," Trinity retorted, still fuming from the past day's events.  
  
"Yeah right," Neo muttered before the metal tube was thrust trough his head.   
  
When he opened his eyes, the first ting he saw was a fist. The next time he opened his eyes, he saw Trinity,  
  
bending over him, "I heard that," she said, turning on her heel.  
  
Neo climbed to his feet at put two fingers to his nose. When he pulled them away, there was blood, "How  
  
many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!"  
  
Trinity turned and glared at him and Neo's arms flew to his face, ready to block any pain she might inflict  
  
upon him.  
  
"Let's get to the mission, Neo, okay?"  
  
"You broke my glasses," Neo tossed the smashed frames away and found a new pair already laying on a  
  
table oddly out of place in the parking garage in which they stood. "Hey, thanks Tank." He put them on and looked  
  
around.   
  
"Anything?" Trinity asked, glancing about the empty lot. It was dark- nearing eight o clock in the Matrix.  
  
Despite the recent unplugging of Cat and the scuffle she and Trinity had gotten into, life had to go on and Neo and  
  
Trinity were already on their next mission: they had to retrieve a leak. Not in the Matrix, but of the Matrix. Someone  
  
was telling everybody they knew about the truth and no one wanted it in the tabloids.   
  
"Agents."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"A bunch. You go ahead and I'll take care of them."  
  
"Sure?"   
  
Neo nodded and Trinity ran off into a room with a big number twelve painted on it. From within its glass  
  
walls, she saw four slick black cars pull up behind Neo followed by the sound of slamming doors. There were more  
  
than a "bunch" of agents. There were a lot. She pushed the down button on the elevator and the doors swung  
  
open. Her shiny black gloves flew over the keys and the doors closed.   
  
Neo turned around and faced the twenty or so agents. He scanned the crowd for Mr. Smith and was slightly  
  
relieved to find him missing.  
  
"Mr. Anderson," one of them said. "We know why you're here."  
  
Neo didn't move.   
  
"But let's not get irrational, now. We're both here for the same reason, so why not...work together?"  
  
Neo laughed in spite of himself, forgetting the no emotion rule. "Why would an agent ant to do that?"  
  
"I have a better question- why would a resistance fight want to stop someone who's resisting the fight?"  
  
Neo didn't answer, he didn't want to say too much.   
  
"I see, you don't want to cooperate. Well in that case we'll have to be rid of you."  
  
In unison, the agents pulled handguns form their pockets and trained them on Neo. Bullets whizzed through  
  
the air in slow motion and hit an invisible force field. The many bullets nearly blacked out Neo's vision. Nearly. He  
  
stared at them for a moment, then allowed them to drop onto the concrete with a dull clink.   
  
He shook his head, "Boys, boys, boys, I thought you knew that never works?"  
  
The agents exchanged slow glances before dropping their guns and charging. Neo still and waited for them  
  
to come to him.  
  
******************************************  
  
The elevator doors swung open and Trinity stepped out an looked around the dark and empty room. All the  
  
writers for The Daily Globe had gone home....all but one.   
  
There was a rustling of papers and Trinity jerked her head left to the source of the noise and saw a door  
  
closing quietly. She walked briskly across the tiled floor and opened the door. A monitor glowed in the corner of the  
  
office and the walls were coated in newspaper clippings and the floor was littered with papers. A woman sat at the  
  
computer chair, her back to Trinity.   
  
The clicking of the keyboard was the only sound in the room as the young woman worked busily at her  
  
computer. Her long brown hair hung inches from her waist and her white blouse was untucked from her blue jeans.  
  
She was so absorbed in what she was doing hat she hadn't heard Trinity enter.   
  
But she did hear the clip from Trinity's gun as she took the safety off. "Hello Jamie."  
  
Jamie stopped typing and lifted her hands above her head. "Don't shoot- I-I work here."  
  
"I didn't say you were trespassing and I didn't say I would shoot you."  
  
Jamie lowered her hands and swivelled in her chair to face Trinity.  
  
"However, I didn't say I wouldn't."   
  
Jamie's dark eyes flickered with what seemed to be anger and she stood up slowly. Trinity noticed that she  
  
spoke with a heavy British accent, "Look, I just thought I'd let you know I'm a black belt and took several women's  
  
self defense courses." She bent down and pulled a small pistol from her shoe, aiming carefully at Trinity, who simply  
  
laughed.  
  
"You always carry a gun with you?"  
  
"This is London, my dear. And not the better part of it." As if to emphasize her point, police sirens began to  
  
wail and the sound of a car slamming on the breaks came from the streets below.   
  
********************************  
  
Neo stepped out of the stolen car and looked up at the monstrous building and over at the flashing lights  
  
advancing down the street. A few agents were no trouble, but the London Police were another story. How was he  
  
supposed to explain why he had just driven a stolen vehicle out of a second story parking garage window.   
  
He tried to shake them off by taking the back-streets and heading away from the Daily Globe, but they still  
  
hung on. Neo couldn't waste any more time however, so he circled back and just pulled up in front of the  
  
headquarters of London's most popular tabloid.   
  



	6. Meanwhile Back at the Nebuchadnezzar

Cat's story was coming, but I guess some readers got a bit confused....lol. It happens to the best of us. I had THE  
  
worst day and fanfic.net was being incrediably GAY so I couldnt upload this for ages- jeezus people, try to be  
  
understanding!!! sry, like I said, I had a bad day. Cat was just chilling back at the Neb, nothing interesting. Basically,  
  
she's mortified when she realizes it wasn't a dream:  
  
What the hell had she been thinking?!   
  
Cat ran her hand up her arm, no longer feeling smooth skin, but more like smooth bumpy smooth bumpy.  
  
Small black holes were indented one between her shoulder and elbow and the other between her elbow and wrist.  
  
Her other hand slid between the gritty pillow and her hairless head and felt another hole.  
  
"I should have pinched myself, first," Cat mused aloud.   
  
She shuddered and drew the cold sheets closer to her chin, but allowed a leg and a foot to stick out from  
  
under it as she lay on her side, facing the wall. She felt so far from home, so secluded from the familiarity and  
  
security she knew as her life. Her dream. She was sorry to wake up- it had been a good dream. She missed her messy  
  
apartment with the island counter and filthy microwave she never bothered to wipe down every once and a while; the  
  
couch facing the bay window giving a gorgeous overview of the Inner Harbor in Baltimore.   
  
She missed all the small things from her old life that she had always taken for granted. Her dog- Frodo.  
  
Who'd feed him? No wait- he wasn't real anyway. But he could still die, anyone could die, wether they fully  
  
understand where they were actually wasting away. When they were fully wasting away. She wondered wether dogs  
  
were plugged into the Matrix. Nah, they wouldn't bother.   
  
Maybe Jackie would feed her dog. Jackie her sister. What would she do when she went to her apartment and  
  
found it empty? And her mother, her father, her brother. What would they hear? What would the police tell them?  
  
Surly everyone else on board had family they'd left behind. Everyone had a mother, a father. Maybe even a  
  
sibling or two.   
  
Goose bumps rose on Cat's bare legs. Her white undershirt left her shoulders exposed to the cold of the  
  
ship- the pure metal interior that gave no warmth, no heat. She ran her hand along the mattress that her body didn't  
  
cover. How she wished someone would lay beside her...she longed for the human touch.   
  
Her cheeks flushed as she remembered the past days events. So she wasn't dreaming....hmmm. Maybe she  
  
could just live in this tiny room for the rest of her life, it'd be better than facing the crew again. Facing Neo....facing  
  
Trinity.   
  
They were gone now, though. Well, not gone, but in the Matrix. Doing some kind of mission- nothing to do  
  
with her. *sigh* She was glad: would she ever be able to look Neo in the eyes again?  
  
Neo....she had enjoyed their little moment. Even if it meant that Trinity now hated her. Probably Neo, too.  
  
She had forgotten how wonderful kissing him felt. She forgot how they used to spend their nights, cuddled up on the  
  
sofa, watching a movie or just....you know.  
  
What had happened to the old Thomas Anderson? She never fully understood the reason for the break up.  
  
Cat supposed they'd grown apart- he never spoke to her anymore and the conversations they had (in the Matrix) were  
  
strained. That's when things began to fall apart.   
  
And now she found out that he was the hacker he'd been admiring for the ast two years. He was the Neo.  
  
And the name Trinity was so familiar. But why did she have to ask so many questions? Curiosity killed the cat. And  
  
now Cat felt as if she was in way over her head.   
  
Maybe she could transfer ships- the Nebebuchadnezzar couldn't be the only ship out there. Cat couldn't  
  
help but feel as if she were underwater. She couldn't comprehend hover crafts, or whatever the ship was. She knew  
  
they were off ground, but it felt like they were a submarine. She felt suffocated.   
  
Cat sat up wearily and put her bare feet on the icy ground. Maybe she just needed to stretch her legs. But  
  
there was no way she was leaving this room. Not now, not ever.   
  
Hmpth.   
  
I know, I know, this is really pieced together, I just wanted to get it out of the way. Sigh. Blah blah blah, hope u like  
  
the next chapter. (; 


	7. Trinity and Jamie

NEBUCHADNEZZAR  
  
NEBUCHADNEZZAR  
  
NEBUCHADNEZZAR  
  
hmm...its still shows up wrong on my spell-check....  
  
"Sit down," Trinity ordered.   
  
"Why should I?" Jamie asked with a smile.  
  
In a flash, Trinity swung her leg and knocked Jamie's gun from her hand and out the window. "Because I  
  
have a gun and won't hesitate to shoot you."  
  
Jamie reluctantly took a seat at another desk against the wall.  
  
"Give me your belt."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me your belt."   
  
Jamie unhooked her leather belt and handed it questioningly to the woman in black, who used it to fasten  
  
her wrist to the chair. Trinity walked to the computer and sat down, laying her gun on top of the monitor. She opened  
  
up a folder and clicked on a document labeled FINAL COPY. A message box came up, asking for a password.  
  
She looked over at Jamie, who was tugging at the belt and trying to undo the complicate knot Trinity had  
  
tied. "What's the password?" she asked impatiently, still hearing the sirens.  
  
Jamie smiled, "Yeah right, like I'm gonna tell you."  
  
Trinity snatched up her gun and shot past Jamie's head. "What's the password?"  
  
Jamie swallowed, "7F4DF451."  
  
Trinity almost smiled, "Clever." Most people used a name or something, not thinking that numbers and  
  
letters would be harder to guess. Of course, with time, Trinity could find it out, but time was exactly what she didn't  
  
have.  
  
She entered the password and it brought up the document. She didn't read it, but caught a few phrases  
  
mentioning The Matrix and even the name Morpheus appeared. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed, "I'm  
  
sending it now." There was a pause as she hammered on the keyboard, apparently mailing the file.   
  
When she did that, she turned to Jamie, "How many other copies?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Don't lie to me." The gun in her hand told Jamie what would happen if she did.   
  
"Two. Just two."   
  
Trinity immediately found and deleted the back ups and emptied the recycling bin, phone still between her  
  
head and shoulder. Jamie had the knot halfway undone...  
  
"Morpheus- give me Neo."  
  
Jamie's head jerked up at the mention of these names, "Morpheus?" she asked in disbelief, "Who the hell  
  
are you?"   
  
Trinity didn't answer, but got up and knelt in front of Jamie, finishing the untangling of the knot. She  
  
grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet talking as she pulled her roughly out the door, "Neo- are you okay?"  
  
She crossed through the lobby and onto the elevator, "Yeah, I got her...front? Are you insane?"   
  
Jamie was breathing heavily, watching Trinity like a hawk and straining to hear the voice on the other end.  
  
All she could pick up was a distant mumble.   
  
Trinity didn't release her grip, "Fine- we won't have a problem with security cause she turned off the alarm  
  
when she went in." She looked at Jamie and added, "I assume."  
  
Jamie nodded, "I said I was staying late so they never turned it off." The elevator doors opened to the first  
  
floor entrance/exit. "I said I'd turn them off, so maybe I'll just do that-" she tried to pull away but Trinity yanked her  
  
back, dragging her out of the elevator and through the front doors.   
  
Trinity slammed her cell phone shut and slipped it into her pocket as she ushered Jamie into the cold night  
  
air where Neo was waiting in one of the cars the agents had arrived in. The window was down and Trinity glanced  
  
about the empty streets, "What happened to the police?" she asked.   
  
Neo looked straight ahead and the back at her, "They, uh, ran into some road trouble." Trinity thrust Jamie  
  
into the back seat and climbed in the passenger seat beside Neo.   
  
Jamie looked at the two strangers, "You're kidnaping me, aren't you?"   
  
She thought she heard the driver laugh, but Trinity elbowed him sharply in the side as he pulled out. "No,  
  
Jamie," she half sighed, "We're stopping you from destroying everything we're trying to keep protected."  
  
"That was a bad explanation," Neo cut in. Jamie scooted behind Trinity to catch a glimpse of his handsome  
  
face. He went on, "We're trying to stop you from destroying everything they've protected."  
  
"Who?" Jamie asked.   
  
At that moment, a man in a sharp black suit took the opportunity to step out into the center of the road.   
  
"Them." Neo spun the wheel and the car swerved right, sending Jamie flying left where she hit her head on  
  
the door and slumped between the back seat and the front. She stared up at the ceiling and the felt sick as  
  
the car turned right again.   
  
"Damn it, Neo," Trinity muttered. She leaned back to smile at Jamie, "You might want to put your seatbelt  
  
on."  
  
Jamie's hands shook as she tried to buckle her seatbelt.   
  
"Go left," Trinity was saying to Neo.  
  
"It's right," he protested.  
  
"No, I'm absolutely sure it's left."  
  
"Well I'm absolutely sure its right!"   
  
Jamie listened to them argue in frustration, "Where are you trying to go?" she asked.  
  
"Vine Street," they both answered in unison.   
  
"I'm pretty sure it's a right."   
  
Trinity looked at Neo who nodded, "She lives here, remember?"   
  
"She better not be wrong," Trinity muttered as Neo turned right.   
  
"She's not," he said somewhat gloatingly.   
  
Trinity pointed out the windshield at an abandoned warehouse, "There it is."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Neo asked.  
  
Trinity sighed, "We have to unplug her."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's the only thing we can do, Neo! She already knows about the resistance and I assume she's a pretty  
  
good with computers!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Oh shit," Trinity appeared to have just had a revelation.  
  
"What?" Neo glanced over at her.  
  
"I left my gun in the office."  
  
Jamie looked out the window- the car was moving too fast to make a jump without being seriously injured.  
  
Yet something else kept her in the car....curiosity? Trinity, Neo- she'd heard the names before. And the resistance?  
  
That was what her bogus article was on. Her jaw dropped as she remembered Trinity deleting her article that was to  
  
be published in the tabloids the next day and Jamie put two and two together. Her article wasn't bogus...its was real!  
  
"Well you were wearing gloves...." Jamie tuned back into the argument her captors were having.   
  
"It doesn't matter anyway," Trinity dismissed the matter as Neo pulled into the warehouse. "Let them think  
  
what they want- she's going one way or another- and its better with us than with the agents."  
  
"How so?" Jamie piped up.  
  
Neo turned off the car, "With us you'll escape with your life."   
  



	8. Driven

"Morpheus I'm confused," Cat stated bluntly, deciding to forget that whole "pretend I have any idea as to  
  
what the hell's going on" idea.  
  
"Now is not the time for explanation, Cat," Morpheus answered solemnly as he drilled the keyboard once  
  
more, reaching up to tap on the touch screens as he did so.   
  
He moved the microphone of the headset closer to his mouth, "They're moving her south on I82..." he  
  
spoke into the mic.  
  
"Can I help?" Cat asked eagerly.   
  
"Not yet."  
  
Her face fell and she sighed heavily in hopes that Morpheus would notice.   
  
Her captain remained silent.   
  
Cat walked over to the corner and collapsed in a rickety old chair where she could mope in plain site while  
  
Morpheus tried to remain as patient as possible. She was supposed to be a computer genius, but she sure didn't look  
  
it. Of course her past relationship with Neo was going to provide some future problems, and he had been thinking of  
  
transferring her if things got bad. But they really did need crew members...  
  
Cat fixed her eyes at Neo from across the room and sighed again, but this time it wasn't for attention. It was  
  
beginning to dawn on her...  
  
[I] I still love him...[/i]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
short, I no, but im tryin here, people, all my fics were deleted from some virus I got so I had to start from scratch.  
  
Here's a preview for The Best Days of Our Lives, its takin me a while to get around to writing, though I have the  
  
idea and plan, credit due to Mackenzie Slater :)  
  
  
  
[i]"Please exit the area in a calm and orderly manner..."[/i] the speaker blared. But the monotonous drone of the man  
  
was lost in the yells of the steady stream of people who trampled one another as they dove for the exits.  
  
Trinity fought her way through the crowd with difficulty- seeing as she was pressing in the opposite direction the  
  
mob was headed. She [i]had[/i] to get to Carrie- she didn't know! She was still in the bathroom, probably touching up  
  
her hideous eye shadow, or brushing her hair- completely oblivious to the panic and commotion going on just outside  
  
the door...   
  
  
  
  
  
okay, I'll go finish it now, adios! 


	9. Death

AN: im back  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Neo opened the car door and slid into the drivers seat, a nebulous look on his usually emotionless  
  
face. Trinity sensed his foul mood and remained silent in the backseat as Jamie gripped the  
  
handle above the passenger seat window until her knuckles were white.   
  
"We have to go back," Neo informed the others quietly, turning on the car and putting in  
  
reverse.  
  
"That won't be easy," Trinity started.   
  
She was silenced by her love with a hint of annoyance, "I know."  
  
Neo's sharp comment added to the noticable tension that already filled the Ford. He  
  
pushed on the gas and the car screeched backwards, then turned out of the parking garage and  
  
back onto the street where three police cars fell into formation behind them, sirens wailing.  
  
"Damn..."   
  
Jamie looked between the two, enlightened yet still completely confused at what Trinity  
  
had told her.-It can't be, nothing I write is actually true...- Her hand found its way to the door  
  
handle and she squeezed hard, feeling the cold metal on her palm, unaware of the potential risk.  
  
"We got agents," Trinity said, her voice rising with poorly hidden alarm.  
  
Neo veered left and Jamie closed her eyes, tugging on the door handle for support and  
  
accidently pulling a little too hard. The door swung open and she tumbled out with a cry of  
  
surprise, hitting the pavement and rolling across the road until the curb broker her spin.  
  
"Shit, we lost her!" Trinity leaned over and held the swinging door for support as she  
  
stuck out her hand, "Neo, go around!"   
  
Neo turned the car into a 180 and the police men flew past as a new car came into view.  
  
A sleek black car driven at a speed no normal person would drive at. Agents.   
  
"Trinity!" Jamie shouted, extending her arm as her car came closer. The latex-clad  
  
woman was leaning out the door, reaching for her.   
  
  
  
Agent Brown tightened his grip on the steering wheel and leaned forward as he pressed  
  
the gas pedal harder. His orders were clear: crush her.   
  
  
  
Jamie's eyes were wide with horror as she lay there on the road, her hand reaching up for  
  
Trinity, who could do nothing but watch as the agent fulfilled his orders. There was a sickening  
  
sound, but Trinity heard nothing. Losing all track of time and space, the only thing she saw was  
  
Jamie. The only thing she saw was death.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Unconcerned or Uncaring?

AN: sorry to disappoint all you readers who assumed I'd fallen into oblivion, but I'mmmm baaack!  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to the Matrix. At all. Cept Cat- but she's an ass, so that doesn't  
  
matter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dead dead dead...Jamie was dead. She had seen it happen- Trinity had seen death come for the young tabloid  
  
reporter. She'd seen every second of it in seemingly slow motion- the car's hard metal front had slammed into the  
  
woman, snapping her bones like kindling and breaking Jamie nearly in half. The agent's car had taken her body  
  
away, out of her sight. But Trinity knew that she'd never forget- she'd never forget the look on Jamie's face right  
  
before she died.   
  
Eyes wide with fear, her face pale as a ghost, Jamie looked utterly hopeless.   
  
--Trinity!--  
  
Her eyes were almost begging to Trinity, begging for help and asking her to do something- asking her to  
  
stop what was happening. Asking her why she wasn't.  
  
--"Trinity!"--  
  
The world slowly came into focus and Trinity could make out someone calling her name, someone shaking  
  
her gently but firmly.  
  
"Neo?"  
  
His grip loosed with relief as Neo let his arms slide off her shoulders, still worried, but disguising it beneath  
  
his dark sunglasses. "Are you alright? You kind of zoned there..."  
  
"I- I guess I was just a little rattled by...what happened."  
  
Neo was confused. Trinity had seen death before- many times- and often at her own hands. She'd killed  
  
before- they all had, and Neo knew that it was hard, but surely she wasn't effected by it anymore.   
  
"What happened?" she asked, still unsure and a little shaky.   
  
"I pulled over as soon as I lost the agent- the door was open and Jamie was gone. I've been calling you  
  
name for nearly five minutes- are you sure your alright?"  
  
"Jamie's dead."  
  
The words were hallow and empty, bearing no remorse or sadness, but all the same haunting.   
  
"I know," Neo replied quietly, drawing Trinity close. ---Why was she so upset? She didn't even know  
  
Jamie...---  
  
"I want to get out of here. Now."  
  
Neo nodded and stood up. It was only then that Trinity realized she was sitting down. Her feet were on the  
  
ground and she was sitting sideways inside the passenger seat. Neo must've carried her.   
  
Trinity's eyes followed The One as he moved in front of the car and slid behind the wheel, starting the car  
  
and revving up the engine as he'd done so many times before. Focusing on the road, he headed for the exit, viewing  
  
the world from behind his cold, dark glasses.   
  
---He doesn't care...Jamie's dead and he doesn't even care...--- 


	11. ffnet messed up format sry i tried 100x

Switch66: I'm so sorry you think that about Neo, and I'm so sorry for the confusion. Neo' s  
  
feelings can be explained in this totally awesome fic by The Chosen Shadow called Not Always  
  
The One at this link:  
  
https://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1459462  
  
It's also under my favorites ^_^  
  
*  
  
Qwerty: thanx so much! You are absolutely write about reasons for writing a  
  
fic, and I want you to know that I took your advice to heart- peace man!  
  
*  
  
Karakin: ai ai captain! (;  
  
*  
  
Makenzie: ahh! So nice to hear from ya! I'll try and update more often- sorry  
  
this one was late- beta-problems (email wise)  
  
*  
  
Jenny: I like to incorporate humor into my stories- I try. LoL, but I'm much  
  
more funnier in real life I think—like when I fall off of chairs. Or curse  
  
really loud in front of teachers on accident. The lit goes on and on and on  
  
and on…   
  
*  
  
Anakin500: Thanx dude! Glad to know you like it!  
  
*  
  
Misty: all will be explained in the coming chapters—I hope. Lol  
  
*  
  
Xensin: *blushes* aww, thanks!  
  
*  
  
Megami no Inazumi: *kicks PC* work, darn you! Yes, im sorry my stupid puter  
  
is broken, tambien.   
  
*  
  
Hobbit-Eyes: *jumps up and down* AHH! HOBBIT-EYES READ MY FIC!! KEWL!! ^_^   
  
your on my favs! Your stories rock!  
  
*  
  
Ghost: no…no it's not. Nebuchadnezzar. Neb-u-chad-nezzar. *is ingidnant* just  
  
because your name is Ghost don't mean I'll prove you wrong…  
  
*   
  
Kit19: hola kit! ttyl online! (;  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: all Matrix-related elements of this story (pretty much the  
  
whole thing) are property of the W.  
  
bro's....once again, with the exclusion of my annoying OCs. :P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: this chapter and the next are where Cat's true brattiness shows -_-   
  
  
  
  
  
Morpheus' shoulders slumped and Cat thought she heard him sigh.   
  
"What happened now?" she asked again, tightening her grip on the back of the  
  
captain's chair. She was sick of  
  
being ignored, and it was beginning to show.  
  
"Jamie's dead. I'm pulling them out,"Morpheus informed her as he rapidly  
  
typed something on the keyboard before pushing the chair back. Cat stumbled slightly, but  
  
regained her balance and watched Morpheus walk behind  
  
the "sleeping" Trinity and slide a thin metal pole from the back of her head.  
  
She grimaced as he did the same to Thomas.   
  
Neo sat up and looked over at Trinity, who lay staring at the ceiling as if  
  
in a trance, "You okay?" he asked her quietly. He was having trouble reading her emotionless  
  
face- something was obviously bothering her, but Trinity's  
  
eyes wouldn't evaluate. Neo couldn't tell wether it was Jamie's death, Cat's presence, or  
  
something else. Trinity was obviously upset about something, though.  
  
"I'm fine," was her curt response before she too sat up and briskly left the room.   
  
Morpheus said nothing, but gave Neo a questioning look to which the One just shook  
  
his head.   
  
"Excuse me," Cat began, waiting until she had both men's attention, "I'm still  
  
confused, and no one so far, has cared to explain to me, what the hell is going on!"  
  
There was a moment of silence where Cat moved her hands to her hips in defiance.  
  
She sounded like a two year old and she knew it, but cared not. Pouting, sulking, and moping  
  
hadn't gotten her feelings across, so maybe a tantrum would. The look on her face was that of a  
  
little girl who was just told she couldn't have candy for a week.  
  
  
  
Cat was pissed.   
  
Neo blinked, "I have to talk to Trinity..." he quickly stood and brushed past his ex on  
  
the way out, causing Caitlin to drop her jaw in disgust.   
  
--He completely ignored me!--  
  
"Well, what about you, Morpheus?" she asked hautily. She was crossing a line when  
  
she spoke to her superior with such a tone, and Cat was glad. She wanted to show him that she  
  
didn't care what rank he was- she wanted answers, and she wanted them now.   
  
For a moment, a flash of anger crossed Morpheus' face- probably due to the  
  
new crew member's lack of respect. "I think we need to have a talk, Cat," he answered coldly.  
  
  
  
Cat's tone was just as icy when she crossed her arms and stuck up her nose, replying, "I  
  
think we do." 


	12. Guilt and Questions

Neo pushed open the door to the small room he shared with Trinity, and found her sitting quietly  
  
on the bed, her steady gaze lifting from the floor to meet Neo's as he walked in. She knew he'd  
  
be coming to talk to her, or at least try.   
  
Wordlessly, he sat down beside her and joined in silently staring straight ahead, glancing  
  
occasionally at Trinity only to look away. He was deciding what to say to her, and she knew it.  
  
Trinity had learned to read Neo pretty well, and could tell he was only waiting for the right time  
  
to say what he wanted to.   
  
Tired of waiting for him to gather the nerve, she sighed, "Go ahead. I know what you  
  
wanna ask." She continued to look straight ahead.   
  
Neo, too, let out an exasperated sigh before stating his predicted question, "What's  
  
wrong?"   
  
She knew it was coming, and she had tackled the matter of addressing his question during  
  
the entire ride to the hardline and since she got to their room. Trinity spoke quickly, in her usual  
  
fashion, "Weren't you bothered by what happened back there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You didn't look like it." Trinity turned her head to look at Neo, her expression as soft  
  
and gentle as her words.   
  
"I- I'm afraid I don't follow..." Neo was obviously confused and Trinity hesitated with  
  
her next statement. She wanted to tell him how cold he looked, how untouched by death he  
  
appeared. People died around them all the time, and she normally didn't care, but Trinity was  
  
rattled by Jamie's death, and she had expected Neo to feel the same.   
  
But he looked so meek before her now, in the Real World. Nothing like he had been only  
  
minutes ago- so hard and unfeeling. Now he just looked concerned, and maybe even hurt by her  
  
words.   
  
Trinity shook her head, "Never mind."  
  
"Are you sure-"  
  
"Yes" Trinity interrupted harsher than she intended to, "I'm sure."  
  
Now Neo really did look hurt and she mentally kicked herself for being so sharp with  
  
him. Still, she knew that if she did tell him what was on her mind, he would have been even  
  
more offended. But on the other hand, he might have at least been able to explain his 'cold'  
  
nature...  
  
Her mind still unsettled, she stood and headed for the door.  
  
--Where's Ghost when I need him?-- 


	13. Morpheus Tries to Talk to Cat

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, I swear! I'm just borrowing them all! *stuffs Neo in  
  
her closet* Oh, you can have Cat. She's a bitch, anyway. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Cato Baits: why thank you  
  
  
  
Protectress of Dalidon: oh Cat will get what she deserves if she tangos with Trin...*evil laugh*  
  
  
  
sugaricing: uh, sorry? Lol, at least ur not accusing me!*shifty eyes* or are you....?  
  
  
  
Misty7: Yeah, Cat's a bitch ^_^ what did Thomas see in her, anyway?  
  
  
  
Marilia: yeah, I know. When I went back and re-read that I was like,"Tell me I didn't write that..."  
  
lol  
  
  
  
qwerty: have you ever heard of Sims2? I used to love sims1 till I saw the new one, which blows the  
  
old one outta the water. Anyways, I was reading a transcript on it and some one named qwerty asked  
  
something...I dunno, maybe its just a cooincidence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cat," Morpheus started, feeling a headache coming on, "I don't think you quite  
  
comprehend the way things work on this ship."  
  
Cat blinked, her sour looked fading to an annoyed stare.   
  
"You see, on this ship, I am the captain. You are a crew member. Do you understand what  
  
that means?"  
  
Cat rolled her eyes and mumbled something to the ceiling while her captain concluded an  
  
analogy. Talking to Cat was like talking to a wall. A very. Stubborn. Wall.   
  
Morpheus sighed and closed his eyes momentarily, mentally debating how to approach such  
  
an....uninterested listener. He didn't want to stand on a pedestal and preach to her, but there was no  
  
way to dictate leadership to someone who simply didn't care.   
  
"What I'm trying to say," he began again slowly, taking on a more stern tone of voice, "Is  
  
that as long as you are on -my- ship, you are going to follow -my- orders and you are going to do so  
  
without the attitude you have now. I understand thank you had a...previous relationship in the  
  
matrix with Neo, and if I continue to see this causing problems on my ship, I'm going to have you  
  
removed."  
  
Cat wasn't sure how to handle this threat- maybe she -should- transfer. After all, it'd be  
  
better to face complete strangers from the future on a cold metal ship each morning than face Trinity  
  
when she was angry with her. But the only person she knew in this new world was Tommy.   
  
-No, he's not Tommy, he's Neo,- she corrected herself, -Tommy wouldn't have ignored me.-  
  
Even if Neo wasn't as welcoming as she could've hoped, Cat had to admit that simply seeing  
  
him was enough comfort to keep her warm at night. He pretty much looked the same since she last  
  
saw him, only now he was more care-worn. From what? she wondered.   
  
-If only he talked to me like he used to...or at all...-  
  
"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Morpheus abruptly pulled Cat out of her daydream.   
  
"Yeah, thanks for the lecture dad," she hissed sarcastically, turning to leave.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Morpheus stopped the new rebel in her tracks by his  
  
dangerous tone of voice and for a moment she was actually afraid. She quickly regained her 'air'  
  
and whirled around to face her captain.   
  
"I'm not done talking to you," he said quietly.   
  
"Save the speech, Morpheus," Cat narrowed her eyes, "You may be not be done talking, but  
  
I'm TROUGH listening!"   
  
Leaving the captain stunned, Cat stormed out of the room, slamming the heavy metal door  
  
behind her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: See what I mean in the disclaimer? She's evil! Anyways, the boyfriend's not gonna be keeping  
  
me from updating anymore (I'm still not sure if that's a good or bad thing....) And today (11/28/03)  
  
we put out the Christmas decorations! Don't think I'm weird, some people have their tree's  
  
already...   
  
*looks around*  
  
Who the hell am I talking to anyway? 


	14. Contruct I

Disclaimers: I don't own shit. Or the Matrix.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm very sorry about the format, I'll try and fix it. And this chapter's short, but I will  
  
update often from now on. Sorry, its just that I tried snowboarding and it became an  
  
obsession  
  
  
  
Reviews:  
  
  
  
Q: im trying, im trying! Things will move faster when Cat has her training thing, and there will  
  
DEFINITELY be a Trinity/Cat "confrontation" *evil smile*  
  
  
  
Da Buffster: LOL! Yeah, "dog"s more...fitting?   
  
  
  
Qwerty: oooh, okie dokie, just wondering  
  
  
  
Protectress of Dalidon: I'll have to check your fic out, I know I've seen it on the list, but haven't  
  
quite had the time to read it. I also hope to have some"tango-ing" in this chapter or the next ^_^  
  
  
  
Makenzie Slater: hey grl! Good to hear from ya, and thanks *blushes*  
  
  
  
Curlyro: ok ok ok! (; lol  
  
  
  
matt13086 : I'll check it out  
  
  
  
Holy Trinity: whooooooooooooa......thanx!  
  
  
  
Parlour 1: *turns on a light* there ya go!  
  
  
  
Dselle: ouch, I'd be offended if I didn't agree with you. Im going to finish this story before  
  
putting up another  
  
  
  
Trinity: violia!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: The Construct  
  
Morpheus pushed open the door to the dining area and found it already occupied by Neo,  
  
who looked up when he entered. Both men exchanged exasperated and forced smiles as  
  
Morpheus took a set across from Neo.   
  
"So how' d it go with you?" Neo asked, folding his hands on the table and looking up  
  
expectantly.   
  
Morpheus raised his eyebrows and shook his head in bewilderment.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Neo managed a genuine smile as he looked down at his hands, "Yeah,  
  
Caitlin is a..." he frowned as he tried to find a word that suited his ex's inglorious personality,  
  
"...a handful."  
  
Morpheus nodded, "We'll have to put her in the construct. Make use of that vented  
  
anger."  
  
  
  
"I thought she's more of a hacker than a fighter- you know, like maybe she'd make a  
  
good operator."  
  
"Neo, do you really trust your life in her hands?"  
  
"Well no. But I don't wanna lose my life on a mission because she stopped to do her  
  
nails."  
  
Morpheus didn't smile, "You know her better than I do, but I am still the captain on this  
  
ship, and I feel that with the right programs, the right training, and the right sparring partner, we  
  
can make a fighter out of Cat."  
  
"I'll do it," offered a voice that was neither Neo's nor Morpheus's. They both looked up  
  
to find Trinity leaning in the doorframe, her face expressionless, but her intentions clear. "I'll  
  
take her in the construct."  
  
Neo stared blankly back at Trinity. She couldn't be serious... It was obvious she didn't  
  
like Cat and if the two were thrown into the dojo, it was likely that only she would emerge.   
  
"Good," Morpheus nodded his approval, "We'll take her in tomorrow."  
  
Trinity shot Neo a triumphant smile, seemingly reading his mind. "Why don't you go tell  
  
her to get some sleep," she turned to leave, "She'll be needing it..." 


	15. Construct II

A/N: I forgot to give credit to Qwerty, who gave me the idea of shoving Cat in the  
  
construct–thanks Qwerty, because otherwise I would've forgotten. And the problem with my  
  
format is that I can't save this thing as an html document, which would allow me to keep italics  
  
and bold font. Many apologies.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
sentinelsquiddie: I'm glad I can evoke feeling for the characters from the reader...even if it -is-  
  
bad :P  
  
  
  
Qwerty: LoL, I think you'll have your wish, though I think when they're in the dojo they'll wear  
  
gi's...  
  
  
  
Protectress of Dalidon: I don't think you'll have to worry about that...*wink wink*  
  
  
  
Makenzie Slater: Then go ahead and read! :P  
  
  
  
Holly Potter: From now on I will! (*cough snow days cough*)  
  
  
  
Curlyro: Yeah, I'm gonna try and write longer chapters from now on  
  
  
  
Sorry if I missed anyone, It's just that ever since the modifications the reviews are all messed up  
  
and such. Here ya go:  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14: The Construct Part II  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hours after his discussion with Morpheus, Neo was sent to wake a disgruntled Cat.  
  
Another hour later, she stumbled from her room, seemingly drunk on sleep. Trinity took a seat in  
  
the operator's chair and shuffled through the training programs as the new rebel took a seat.   
  
Still worried, Neo stood behind Trinity and watched as she carefully selected floppy disks  
  
from a box which she set on her lap.   
  
"No unfair advantages," he told her quietly.  
  
Trinity didn't look up, "I can't believe you just said that."  
  
Neo sighed and looked over at Cat, who shifted uncomfortably in the jack-in chair. "You  
  
ready?" he asked.   
  
"Whatever...." Cat rolled her eyes and rested her arms on the scratchy armrests as her old  
  
boyfriend moved to plug her into something called the "construct."  
  
"Why don't we start with something simple," Trinity's voice carried over the monitors  
  
that shielded her from view, "How about...Aikido?"  
  
"Gesuinteight." Cat replied.   
  
Trinity sighed and shoved the disk into the A drive as Neo jacked her in.   
  
"How long do you think she'll last?" she asked him as soon as Cat began to tremble with  
  
the power she was acquiring.   
  
"I give her an hour...maybe."  
  
Trinity nodded as the meter on the screen reached a hundred percent. "How' d it feel?"  
  
she asked as Cat sat up, gasping for breath and holding the seat until her knuckles were white.  
  
Trinity removed the floppy disk.   
  
"Ready for some Tae Kwan Do? Tai Chi Chuan?" She flipped through the other disks  
  
she'd gathered, reading their names aloud, "Kendo, Krav Maga, Kung Fu, Choy li fut, Dim Mak,  
  
Hsing,...Ju jitsu?"  
  
Cat shook her head vigorously, panting.   
  
"Ju jitsu it is..." Trinity slid the second labeled disk into the drive and fired up the  
  
program.   
  
  
  
******  
  
Three hours later, Trinity was still in the operators chair. Neo had pulled up a seat beside  
  
her, and now his head rested on her armrest; his steady breathing was that of someone fast asleep.  
  
Trinity reached over affectionately and brushed his dark hair away from his face, smiling ever so  
  
slightly.   
  
She had gone through all the martial arts in alphabetical order, right down to Yoseikan,  
  
and was now working on the standard weapons programs. If Cat had her way, she would've been  
  
in bed ages ago, but Trinity was determined to work through her own personal list, using the  
  
same programs she herself had used. After all, Neo said a fair fight, didn't he?   
  
In her mind she knew she was being stubborn, bent on his one comment, but that was her  
  
nature. Headstrong and determined Trinity, never giving in, never giving up. In a way, she could  
  
see her will reflected in Cat. Even though the new girl was weary, she seemed determined to  
  
prove herself to the crew, bent on -their- comments. Maybe there -was- something admirable in  
  
Cat.   
  
Trinity made a note to beat it out of her in the dojo.   
  
The one hundred percent mark was met again and Trinity reached for the last disk with  
  
one hand and tried shaking Neo with the other.   
  
  
  
"Almost done," she assured him.  
  
"How long has it been?" he asked, looking up sleepily.   
  
"About two hours, two and a half."  
  
  
  
Neo looked surprised at first, then disappointed, "I kinda thought somehow, expected  
  
maybe, that she'd do more...I know I didn't say that, but you know."  
  
Trinity nodded as she loaded up the contents of the final disk. "You were nine hours,  
  
but...you were different."  
  
Neo looked at Trinity for a long time before staring off into the darkness that was the  
  
back of the room.   
  
"Something wrong?" Trinity asked, her voice lacking the concern the words bore.  
  
Neo shook his head and she dropped the matter as Cat's final upload was complete.   
  
The rebel sat up in her chair with difficulty, "I feel like I just ate a gun encyclopedia," she  
  
muttered, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Ready to test some of that out?" Trinity asked, climbing to her feet and taking a seat  
  
beside her.   
  
"If your ready for an ass-kicking," Cat said haughtily, clearly thinking that she was the  
  
only one who had gone through the training.   
  
Trinity forced a smile as she leaned back in the chair and Neo moved to plug her in. As he  
  
slid the spike into the back of her head, she looked at him and winked, flashing a -real- smile.  
  
Silently, she mouthed the words "she's going down," before the world around her transformed  
  
into what was known as "The Construct." 


	16. Construct III

A/N: This is my first real one on one fight scene, so to make sure it turned out okay, I actually looked up fighting  
  
stances and martial arts moves online, which is both sad and pathetic since I took Tae Kwan Doe for almost a year  
  
(yellow belt).   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15: The Construct Part III  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An endless expanse of white nothingness was laid before the two woman as Neo hammered away on the  
  
keyboard, trying to load the Construct for the first time. He considered asking Morpheus for help, but was hesitant to  
  
wake the captain. Apparently Cat had given him quite a headache.   
  
Trinity stood still, watching Cat across from her like a hawk watches its prey. The blonde was oblivious to such  
  
a hard gaze, too busy turning her head every which way, searching for something....anything. Dressed in the same  
  
ensemble as all the others before her, Cat's only difference from Neo when he had been in her position was the gender.  
  
She was not too happy about her outfit.   
  
Cat looked over Trinity, who once again was wearing that same black leather, and looking at her like she was  
  
mentally throttling her. "You can wear whatever you want in the Matrix, right?" Cat asked, shattering the silence and  
  
heightening the tension.   
  
"Yes," Trinity replied curtly.   
  
"So your saying that you can basically download, or upload whatever style of clothing you want in this  
  
computer generated world?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So why can't you download me some Gucci, or sunglasses, like you?"  
  
Trinity closed her eyes for a long time, her frustration hidden behind her dark shades, "Neo! Can you hurry it  
  
up, please?!" she shouted upwards.   
  
  
  
Slowly, piece by cyber-piece, a Japanese-style fighting dojo filled their field of vision. The last thing to change  
  
was the women's wardrobe. In the blink of an eye, their matrix-appearance completely changed.   
  
Cat couldn't help but be surprised at how different Trinity looked in a white Gi with her hair pulled back. She  
  
was a lot less intimidating without the scowl and the black. She wore a more relaxed expression, like she belonged  
  
here. Which couldn't have been a good thing for Cat.   
  
Cat herself was dressed in a back Gi, with her long hair pulled back out of her face in a ponytail.   
  
  
  
"I suppose this is an improvement..." she cracked her knuckles and rolled out her neck, feeling a new power  
  
coursing through her veins. For the first time in her life, she was feeling...capable. Ready for whatever Trinity could  
  
throw at her. Or so she thought...  
  
"This is the Construct," Trinity began, motioning around the dojo with one hand, "The matrix is like any  
  
computer game. Rules and boundaries such as gravity don't exist in the same way they do in the Real World. When you  
  
truly believe this -when you free your mind- you can bend, even break, these very rules."  
  
Trinity took a fighting stance, standing with her back erect and her head forward, feet parallel to her shoulders  
  
and toes facing her target: Cat.  
  
Cat stuck out her left foot out, leaning her weight on her back leg and raising the front so that only the balls of  
  
her feet touched the floor. Trinity smiled, recognizing the stance as the "Cat Stance."  
  
"Show me what you got," she demanded.   
  
Cat charged, using her limited stance for what it was best at and kicking high towards Trinity's face.   
  
  
  
Trinity leapt backwards and easily deflected her opponents move by merely swatting Cat's foot away, then used  
  
the same move right back on her, but successfully nailing Cat right beneath the chin. Cat fell to her back and glared up  
  
at the woman who smirked down at her.   
  
She pushed out her right foot in an attempted foot sweep, which Trinity also easily avoided: leaping into the air  
  
in a perfect straddle and surprising Cat with both her speed and height.  
  
  
  
After Trinity fell six feet down and landed on her feet in almost one second, Cat lunged again, jumping from the  
  
ground and trying to catch Trin in a straight out tackle. Cat hit the ground hard, wincing in pain as she grasped nothing  
  
but air. Looking to the left, it was clear that she'd been side-stepped.   
  
"Try getting up first," Trinity offered coldly.   
  
Cat climbed to her feet and renewed her fighting stance, returning her opponents icy stare.   
  
  
  
**  
  
Neo leaned his elbow on the keyboard, holding his head up with his open palm and watching the screen in mild  
  
amusement. Cat was terrible. She wasn't even using any of the martial arts moves that two hours worth of uploading  
  
had given her.   
  
Now she randomly swung at Trinity, who blocked or dodged every move. Instead of focusing or waiting for  
  
opportunity, the blonde just attacked with fury, seemingly blinded by anger. But what would Cat be angry at Trinity  
  
for?   
  
Oh yeah, the break up thing....   
  
**  
  
Trinity was getting sick of this. She would not sit here and hold off Cat like a human swats at a fly. It was time  
  
to teach the girl a lesson about applying knowledge...  
  
Trinity leapt into the air, right foot bent with her shin vertical, left foot also slightly bent with her two pointed  
  
and her arms out and level with her shoulders, hands limp and ready to apply her signature move. In one swift  
  
movement, her right foot shot out, catching Cat right where she had before and sending her flying backwards.  
  
Running fast as time went slow, Trinity was by her opponents side in an instance, quick enough to catch her  
  
while she was down kick her in the stomach. But she wasn't done. Leaping over Cat's body while she was moving,  
  
Trinity stopped her from rolling with her leg, lifting the entire girl off the floor with one foot in a flash and tossing her  
  
into the air like she was a rag doll. As Cat fell, Trinity spun on one foot and extended the other, kicking Cat in the ribs  
  
and sending her soaring yet again.   
  
Trinity smiled at a job well done while her opponent struggled dizzily to her feet. She gave Cat a moment to  
  
figure out where she was.  
  
"Do you know how I did that?" she asked, rubbing her hands together and taking a lower stance.   
  
  
  
Cat put her arms out to stop the world from spinning. She truly wanted to ask wether her beating was really  
  
nessecary, but restrained herself and instead asked, "How- how do you go so...fast?"  
  
  
  
"I told you. In here- in the matrix- you are not limited by the same rules you lived your life thinking you were.  
  
The very laws of physics- they don't exist here in the same way you thought. Gravity?" Trinity raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Bullshit. Speed? Nothings stopping you. Your gonna have to kiss Newton's laws goodbye if you want to move like I  
  
do."  
  
"What's a newton?" Cat asked, confused and trying to catch her breath.   
  
Trinity looked up at the ceiling and sighed. How could she put this into words that someone like Cat could  
  
understand?   
  
  
  
"Just...Just remember that none of this is real, ok? Test it out..."  
  
Cat nodded, taking another fighting stance and narrowing her eyes determinedly. She wasn't going down this  
  
time...not without a fight.   
  
Trinity shifted her feet, watching as Cat ran at her once again and trying to figure out just where she was going  
  
wrong. As Cat ran towards her, fist raised, Trinity crouched down, coming up with both hands raised just as Cat  
  
reached her and lifting the poor girls feet right above her head. When Cat landed on her back with a thud, Trinity kicked   
  
her as hard as she could into the opposite wall.   
  
  
  
Cat's problem was clear: the girl wasn't thinking things out- she just acted on impulse and kept forgetting to use  
  
all that she'd learned.   
  
"How bout you try and break some of those rules now?" Trinity asked with a grin as the weary rebel climbed to  
  
her feet across the room. Trinity stepped back and raised her guard.   
  
Cat charged a final time, trying to remember all Trinity had said. As she truly focused her thoughts, honestly  
  
believed that she was no longer limited, She jumped.   
  
  
  
A simple front flip, height maximized and speed increased by her new beliefs, carried her over Trinity, and Cat  
  
was soon face to face with her opponents back. A rare opportunity that she was eager to take advantage of.   
  
Completely aware of the situation, Trinity smiled smugly, ducking easily as Cat attempted a box-kick, then  
  
turning around to mirror her move to perfection. Yet this time Cat was ready. She too ducked the kick, sweeping her  
  
foot out in an attempt to knock Trinity's legs from under her.   
  
Trinity jumped and let Cat's leg sweep across the area beneath her before landing and throwing her first punch.  
  
Cat bent over backwards as Trinity's fist soared over her face, her hands finding the floor and using it to push off into a  
  
back flip, putting some space between them.  
  
**  
  
Neo smiled, glad to see Cat picking up the pace. He clapped his hands together as he watched the screen,  
  
applauding Trinity's finally executed moves. She was holding back, probably so that Cat would live another day, and he  
  
noted that all her punches were thrown just a little off to the side, as Morpheus had originally done with him.   
  
Trinity was taking it easy on Cat and it was obvious that it was a struggle for her. Either way, he was glad to see  
  
the new crew member learning from her.  
  
**   
  
Cat swung and Trinity caught her fist before contact, kneeing her in the stomach one, two, three times, before  
  
letting go. As Cat stumbled backwards, Trinity gave one final spinning heel kick, knocking her opponent onto her back.  
  
Trinity relaxed her stance, lowering her fists, "You're pretty good," she said monotonously.   
  
"Really?" Cat pushed her hair out of her face and leaned on her knees for support.   
  
"No," Trinity admitted, "Though you are getting better. We'll get plenty of practice in here, when we're not  
  
busy; but you really need to believe all this: you need to free your mind."  
  
"Free my mind..." Cat echoed, nodding her head as she struggled to catch her breath.   
  
"Why don't we try it one more time?" Trinity offered with a shrug.   
  
"Sure, OK," Cat smiled, renewing her stance. Trinity did the same, motioning to her with the "bring it on"  
  
motion.   
  
  
  
This time Trinity was the first to strike, pulling off what Cat had tried at so many times. She used a foot-sweep  
  
to drop her, then leaned over to place her fist inches away from Cat's neck before backing up enough to allow her to get  
  
up. It was a move she often liked to use to catch her "brother" off guard and worked just as easily on Cat.   
  
Cat jumped to her feet, this time with a slight smile. The mood had definitely lightened since they first entered  
  
the dojo, and now they fought loosely, more for enjoyment or even fun- as opposed to Trinity kicking Cat's ass just for  
  
some venting.   
  
Trinity kicked towards Cat, who narrowly managed to duck the blow. She retaliated with a spinning box quick,  
  
but Trinity caught her foot and twisted it, taking Cat's whole body along with it and sending her to the ground yet again.   
  
  
  
It went like that for a few more minutes, with Cat yet to land a single blow. She was getting tired now, and had a  
  
few bruises to sport. With her remainder of strength, she tried following Trinity's advice and attempted at one more rule  
  
breaker. Jumping into the air, the tried at a triple kick. Each time she extended her foot, she gained more height, until  
  
she was looking down on Trinity from an almost frightening level.   
  
Although the jump was ground breaking for her, Trinity still managed to easily block each blow, and Cat fell to  
  
the ground exhausted. As she lay there on the floor, catching her breath.  
  
"Come on Cat, free your goddamn mind," Trinity ordered, trying not to smile.   
  
Cat grinned and climbed wearily to her feet, "Once more, please?"  
  
"Fine," Trinity restrained a sigh. She was getting bored.  
  
**  
  
Neo watched with growing interest as Cat attacked with more determination than before, swinging high and  
  
immediately swinging low, hoping to catch Trinity off-guard but to no avail.   
  
Just before her rapid hope loss, there was a change of tide. Trinity went to kick Cat, when her target's hands  
  
shot out, catching Trinity's foot millimeters away from her stomach. Trinity twisted free and nailed Cat along side the  
  
head with her now-freed foot.  
  
Neo frowned at the screen. Cat was far from capable of blocking that move. What was even more confusing  
  
was the truth: Trinity let her. On purpose.  
  
**  
  
Cat scrabbled to her feet, absolutely beaming. "I did it! I blocked you! You were about to kick me right in the  
  
stomach and I blocked you!" she shrieked ecstatically, doing a small victory dance.  
  
Trinity arched an eyebrow. She would never in a million years understand that girl. She rolled her eyes and  
  
smiled.   
  
"Neo? Load the jump program." 


	17. Construct IV

A/N: Can't say how sorry I am for not updating. Don't really want to, either. Explanation for  
  
my absence? Let's just say that while I was gone, I learned a very valuable lesson: Do not make  
  
out in public. Especially when your parents are watching.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Construct IV  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The ground vanished and the dojo dropped out of sight. Cat's stomach lurched as her  
  
surroundings disappeared, feeling like she was on some sick amusement ride. Any principals of  
  
reality she had ever managed to grasp were proved worthless in this world, and Cat wondered  
  
why she had ever bothered to stay awake during chemistry class.   
  
In replace of the dojo, a tall city scape came rushing towards the two women at an ariel  
  
angle, landing them on the top of a frighteningly large skyscraper. Cat jumped, but Trinity didn't  
  
even flinch. It was all just standard procedure.   
  
"Its time to let go, Cat," Trinity spoke, her voice monotonous yet confident, "Everything  
  
you learned has brought you here, but this is where knowledge can no longer help you. This," she  
  
gestured around the rooftop, "Is a matter of faith. A literal *leap* of faith."  
  
With those words, Trinity turned sharply and sprinted to the edge of the building, arms  
  
pumping and knees high. In a single bound, she thrust herself over the ledge and soared with the  
  
grace of practice to a building parallel to the one on which Cat stood. The distance nearly as wide  
  
as a football field was long.   
  
Cat blinking, letting her mind confirm what her eyes had seen.   
  
"Yeah, Trinity defiantly cleared that," she said aloud. She walked cautiously to the edge  
  
of the building and leaned over the side, checking suspiciously for any kind of mechanism that  
  
would have propelled anyone to fly that far. She saw nothing but the busy street, seemingly miles  
  
below.   
  
A wave of sickness swept over the young girl and she backed up slowly, unwilling to tear  
  
her gaze from below for fear that she would fall. She could forget about the reality wake-up in  
  
the dojo as she fought, but seeing Trinity leap off a building and shatter the rooftop across with  
  
her landing was far too much for the already unstable girl to handle. No way could she deal with  
  
this. No way.   
  
"I can't do this..." she murmured, stepping back at a more rapid pace. "I can't do this,"  
  
Cat repeated. She shook her head slowly, feeling dizzy from the nauseating height. Turning on  
  
her heel, Cat broke into a run, looking for any escape from that roof, any way to get out of this  
  
world.   
  
Any way out of the Matrix. 


	18. Not So Fast

Disclaimer: Oops, forgot this in the last chapter. I don't own the Matrix. However I like to  
  
PRETEND I own Sparks. Heh heh heh....   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 18   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" Neo stared at the monitor in utter disbelief- an emotion he  
  
was beginning to get quite used to. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was reading the code  
  
correctly, and was disappointed to see that he was. Cat was running the wrong way. Instead of  
  
jumping the building (or at least trying to), she was running in the opposite direction.   
  
Trinity shielded her eyes with a gloved hand, trying to block out the harsh glare of the  
  
"sun." What was taking Cat so long? She should've been falling to her doom a long time ago.  
  
Cat may not be the bravest person in Trinity's mind frame, but surely the girl wouldn't run from  
  
her problems....would she?  
  
Trinity pulled out her cell phone and had Neo on the line before it reached her ear, "Neo,  
  
where is she?"  
  
"I think she's taking the stairs," came the voice over, "You might wanna head her off."  
  
"Dammit," Trinity cursed, closing the phone and bringing her hand to her side. "What are  
  
we going to do with you, Cat?"  
  
Wasting no time, the latex-clad rebel turned and headed for the roof escape behind her,  
  
not bothering with knobs but kicking the metal door right off its hinges. Screws flew and sunlight  
  
exploded within the dark, cramped, stair case that led several stories down to the ground. Trinity  
  
bounded down the stairwell as fast as possible, skipping entire flights at a time as she propelled  
  
herself over the railing to the landing one story below.  
  
Cat made much slower progress as she scurried down the stairwell. What was this  
  
building anyway? Cat didn't care- there was no time to think. She just had to get away from that  
  
rooftop, away from Trinity. Back into the world in which she belonged: real or not, the Matrix  
  
was her home and that's where she needed to go.   
  
Unfortunately for her, by the time Cat reached the ground, Trinity had already crossed the  
  
street below. When Cat burst out of the stairwell door, she was met with Trinity's arm, perfectly  
  
level with her throat. The clothesline brought the ground to Caitlin, who lay stunned on the  
  
pavement, struggling for breath.  
  
"I had to do it," Trinity spoke calmly, watching the wide-eyed rebel squirm, "I was not  
  
about to chase you all over the Matrix." She drew her cell phone once more, "Ready when you  
  
are."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cat sat upright in the chair, placing her hand on the back of her head where the metal  
  
spike had been removed. She shuddered, moving her hand to her neck, which still throbbed as  
  
badly as her head. Glancing over at Neo as he unplugged Trinity next, she waited to catch her  
  
breath before asking any questions.   
  
Trinity didn't look at Cat- she was too disgusted to meet the rebel's gaze. Instead, she  
  
stood slowly and walked back to her room without a word, leaving Neo to deal with his ex's  
  
incompetence. 


	19. Arguments

DISCLAIMER: The greatest movie on earth is owned by some lame company, and not some lame girl----like me.   
  
A/N: ever listen to the credits of the Matrix Revolutions? I LOVE that music! Specially Navras, and Tetsujin! Anyway, here's the next chapter- I promise things will get more interesting when Cat goes on her first mission.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 19  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"She hit me!"  
  
"You ran."  
  
"But....she hit me!"   
  
Cat's complaints were obviously falling on deaf ears, but she was grateful that Neo could at least look at her when she spoke to him, even if he was looking at her like she was stupid. Cat still hadn't gotten out of her seat, where she sat subconsciously massaging her neck, and Neo had respectfully taken the chair beside her.   
  
"You're supposed to at least ~try~ to jump. That's the whole point."  
  
"I could never make that," she argued, shaking her head slowly.  
  
"I know- nobody can make the first jump. But that's not why you're there."  
  
"Really? I suppose that makes some sort of sense, cause it sure looked like Trinity was happy, and if the point of the whole jump is to fall, than I guess that's why."   
  
Neo gave a faint smile, "No, she just..." he looked down at his feet and tried to come up with some meaningful speech that could convince Cat that Trinity was just being Trinity, but no words came.   
  
Cat leaned forward expectantly, "She just...?"  
  
"She wants to see you try-"  
  
"She wants to see me fall to my death."  
  
Neo stopped smiling, "No she doesn't. She wants to see you try, because you sure as hell weren't trying in the dojo," he voice rose with his anger. Cat had no idea what Trinity wanted or felt, she was just guessing at emotions that Trinity would never feel, and it was really making Neo angry.  
  
"I did too try! Besides, come on Thomas, you know Trinity doesn't like me. She probably only took me to the jump to see me fall,"Cat bit her lower lip and tried out her best pout. Way back when, she used to get Thomas to bend like a tree in a hurricane with that "sad puppy" face, but judging by the glare she received in return, things had obviously changed.  
  
"I had to make that same jump and so did Trinity," Neo replied sharply, annoyed and thoroughly pissed off that Cat had the nerve to accuse Trinity, "Neither of us made it, but at least we had the courage to try."  
  
"Are you calling me a coward?"  
  
"It certainly seems that way,"Neo retorted.   
  
"Just because I wasn't brave enough to leap off a billion story building- that makes me a coward? Just because I didn't trust the woman who hates me with my life?"Cat was purposely rubbing Neo the wrong way, seeing how defensive he got when it came to Trinity.   
  
"You ran away!" Neo yelled, "You ran from your problems just like you always do!"  
  
Cat jumped to her feet, more than eager to defend herself, "How dare you accuse me of running from my problems! YOU'RE the one who runs from what you're too scared to face!"  
  
And now it was Neo's turn to rise, "What are you talking about, Caitlin?! I FACE my problems, just like I faced YOU! I didn't run away because I thought I couldn't do it!"  
  
Cat glowered, "Do what," she asked, her voice becoming deadly low, "Break up with me?"  
  
Oops.   
  
"No, Cat, that's not what I was talking-"  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid?" she retaliated, her voice quivering with rage but still maintaining a monotonous tone she'd picked up from Trinity, "You said you face your problems like you faced me.   
  
"Caitlin-"  
  
"So that's what I am, then. A problem. A problem for this ship like I was a problem for you."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant!"  
  
"Oh? Well, Thomas, I think its ~exactly~ what you meant." With those hate-filled words, Cat gave one final scowl and strut out of the room, slamming the heavy metal door behind her and sending vibrations through the control room floor.   
  
The One glared, "My name is Neo..." 


End file.
